rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer Bledsoe
Spencer Bledsoe is a contestant from Survivor: Cagayan and runner-up of Survivor: Cambodia. He also holds the title of Mr. Survivor 2015. Bio Spencer was placed on the Brains tribe at the beginning of Cagayan. Despite being targeted at one point, he was able to make it to the swap, where he stuck with former tribe mates Tasha Fox and Kass McQuillen. Despite McQuillen flipping on his alliance at the merge, Spencer was able to avoid the chopping block a number of times, making it all the way to 4th place. After his appearance in Cagayan, Spencer was voted onto the cast for Cambodia. Despite once again being targeted multiple times, he was able to make it to the final Tribal Council. However, he was shut out in votes in favor of winner Jeremy Collins. RHAP Appearances First Appearance (Exit Interview): May 22, 2014Cagayan Final Four Exit Interviews with Tony, Woo, Kass and Spencer Spencer first appeared on RHAP after the Cagayan finale for his exit interview. Rob asks him about the following topics: *Did having the family visit at Final 4 mess with Spencer’s momentum in the game? Why did Spencer have so much trouble with this puzzle? *Did Spencer really plan to follow through on his offer that he was going to tell the jury not to vote for him? *Did Spencer actually feel like it would have been a good move for Tony to vote with him at the Final 4? *At what point did Spencer start to suspect that it would be a Final 2? *Can Spencer divulge any of the details of the letter from Jeff Probst? *What does Spencer specifically wish he would’ve done differently with Jefra at Final 8? *When Tony opened up his bag of tricks when Jeremiah got voted out, did that cause Spencer to change what he was doing? *How much did Spencer have to change up the game he was planning to play after having such a disastrous start? Second Appearance: May 26, 2014A Sitdown with Spencer to Recap All of Cagayan Later on in the week after his exit interview, Spencer sat down with Rob in the studio to give a retrospective of his time on Cagayan. He answers a number of questions, including: *What is Spencer’s history of listening to RHAP? *How many times did he try out for “Survivor”? *Is Tony the Russell that doesn’t suck? *How did Spencer drop those references in his bio like “tighty whities” and “build a shelter out of rocks” ? *Why didn’t he align with more women? *Why did Tasha vote for Woo? *Which chess pieces are the Cagayan cast members? *Why does Spencer have so many unread text messages when he shares “Tony’s Fireside Chats”? *When did his friendship with Tony develop? *How much of a bump did Spencer’s Twitter (@SpencerBGM) get after the finale? *What is Spencer’s dating status? *What will Spencer’s role be on the sitcom “The Vlachos”? *Why did Spencer give his David Murphy/Eric Cardona speech to the jury? *Who would have voted for Kass at the end? Third Appearance: December 12, 2014Spencer on the San Juan Del Sur Final 5 Spencer talked with Rob about the penultimate episode of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. Fourth Appearance: March 12, 2015Mr Survivor 2015 Recaps Episode 3 of Worlds Apart Spencer did his first podcast after being crowned Mr. Survivor to recap episode 3 of Survivor: Worlds Apart. Fifth Appearance: May 15, 2015Survivor: Second Chances | Spencer Bledsoe Interview Spencer did a campaign interview with Rob while in the candidate pool for Survivor: Cambodia to discuss why the public should vote him onto the season. Sixth Appearance (Exit Interview): December 17, 2015Survivor Cambodia Exit Interviews with the Winner + Players from the Final 6 – 12/17/15 Spencer next spoke with Rob after the Cambodia finale to break down his time in the game. Seventh Appearance: February 3, 2016Catching Up with Spencer Bledsoe Spencer returned in the post-season of Cambodia to do a deep-dive retrospective on his second chance in the game. Eighth Appearance: July 9, 2016RHAPcon 2016 Chicago | Survivor Panel Podcast Spencer appeared on the Survivor panel at the first ever RHAPCon in Chicago to discuss behind the scenes information from his seasons, give his thoughts on the recently-wrapped Survivor: Kaôh Rōng, and answer questions from the audience. Ninth Appearance: November 17, 2016Survivor 33, Episode 9 Recap with Spencer Bledsoe Spencer appeared on his first recap podcast after his time in Cambodia after the ninth episode of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. He discussed his thoughts on the age division of the season as Survivor 's resident "young lad," as well as the recent elimination of Taylor Stocker. Tenth Appearance: May 18, 2017Survivor 34, Episode 13 Recap | Spencer Bledsoe Spencer came onto the podcast after the penultimate episode of Survivor: Game Changers. He discussed the chaotic Tribal Council that sent Michaela Bradshaw home, the expectations of a possible "Advantagegeddon" on the horizon, and how his ideas of juries changed between being on one in Cagayan and being in front of one in Cambodia. Mr. Survivor 2015 Other Appearances and Facts References External Links *Spencer's Twitter page Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps)